guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vizunah Square (mission)
Objectives * Locate the source of the plague in Kaineng City * Mhenlo must survive * Master Togo must survive * Destroy Shiro's Construct Rewards Follow Up * Finding The Oracle - Messenger Gosuh: Dragon's Throat Walkthrough Vizunah Square is the first Cooperative Mission of the Factions Campaign on mainland Cantha. The native Canthans, investigating the Afflicted plague, follow Master Togo to meet Brother Mhenlo. Along the way, they are attacked by a swarm of Afflicted. The foreigners (characters native to other continents), having followed Mhenlo to Cantha, enter to find Togo and his group under attack. The mission begins with the Canthans starting from Vizunah Square (Local Quarter), getting a head start into the first courtyard area. The foreign team begins from Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). It is important for both teams to group up as soon as possible, while keeping their NPCs alive. You'd better have semi decent healing power to do so! After fighting through a few Afflicted mobs, the two teams of 8 meet up, and a cutscene plays. The mission involves fighting through multiple waves in three areas, with bosses interspersed within the waves. In the near end of the mission, you'll fight a Shiro'ken along with another group of high level Afflicted. Upon completion, the players are introduced to the Envoys: Herald Demrikov, Emissary Heleyne, Messenger Vetaura, Courier Torivos, and Shiro Tagachi. Notes *This mission has a tendency to highlight the flaws of the Henchmen AI, as well as the NPC AI that controls Togo and Mhenlo. Issues such as henchmen running to join the other party and/or following the target calls of the other team are common. While the AI has been improved with the release of Nightfall, it is still far from perfect. Keep a close eye on your henchmen, and use the flag controls as necessary. *When a Canthan Peasant dies, a lvl 20 Afflicted spawns from it (the same profession as the peasant). *For elite skill hunters, please note that there are 8 possible bosses in this mission, but only 4 spawn points, meaning that there is only a 50% chance of your desired boss spawning. All eight elites can instead be captured in the Dragon's Throat challenge mission, accessible immediately after completing this one, where all bosses are guaranteed to spawn in specific locations. Tips for Masters * As two groups will be meeting, it may be better if the other team consists of henchmen. This is due to the fact that they are always Lvl 20 and won't leave. * The immense number of enemies (and thus corpses) means that this mission is a paradise for necromancers, especially Minion Masters. One minion master on each team (or even two on one team) will provide a veritable army of undead to help out, but don't forget that the sacrifice from Blood of the Master will be massive as they each will be healing both parties' minions. Use Aura of the Lich to help counter the sacrifice. Additionally, Barbs is especially useful due to the large number of minion who deal physical damage. * An often overlooked strategy is simply to bring several rangers with Barrage; continual spamming of this skill will make short work of the clustered enemies. * Much of the fighting is done with the characters remaining in one particular area so consider bringing in the following: ** Wells ** Wards ** Traps (also see the general trapping guide) ** Shouts ** Spirits that help the party more than the opponents (Fertile Season might not be a good choice); Ritualists can be a boon in this mission with multiple attacking spirits giving your party long range and unmanaged firepower. **"I Will Avenge You!" for warriors. Since there are a lot of Canthan Peasants (that all end up dead fast) you can keep it up during the entire fight. ** Area hexes/spells/attacks *If you will be bringing henchmen and are starting from the local quarter know that if your party is standing its ground while the foreign party approaches, the henchmen will be drawn to the moving party and might leave you to run to them. To stop this from happening: **With the exception of the beginning, always stay close to Master Togo and Mhenlo **In the beginning, allow Master Togo a head start to the center of the square. **Engage the enemies closest to your entrance. **After the first wave, join Master Togo. *Because this mission can be rather frustrating if the paired group is weak, it is wise to overcompensate for potential disasters. **Get to level 20 before attempting the mission. Bukdek Byway and Wajjun Bazaar offer numerous small quests to gain experience. **Bring a Resurrection power. There are quite a few bosses, so Resurrection Signet is a perfectly good choice. ***Note that, while awkward, it is possible to heal the other team. It is not possible, however to resurrect them. If one team loses all of their resurrection capability, it is unlikely the other team will be able to continue without them. Creatures NPCs * 10 Canthan Peasant * 20 Canthan Guard Allies * 20 Brother Mhenlo * 20 Master Togo Monsters Afflicted * 14, 20, 24 Afflicted Warrior * 14, 20 Afflicted Ranger * 14, 20, 24 Afflicted Monk * 20, 24 Afflicted Necromancer * 10, 20, 24 Afflicted Mesmer * 10, 20, 24 Afflicted Elementalist * 14, 20, 24 Afflicted Assassin * 12, 20, 24 Afflicted Ritualist Humans * 10 Canthan Peasant *Am Fah ** 20 Am Fah Marksman ** 20 Am Fah Healer ** 20 Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 Am Fah Assassin Shiro'ken * 28 Shiro'ken Warrior * 28 Shiro'ken Ranger * 28 Shiro'ken Monk * 28 Shiro'ken Necromancer * 28 Shiro'ken Elementalist * 28 Shiro'ken Mesmer * 28 Shiro'ken Assassin * 28 Shiro'ken Ritualist Bosses * 24 The Afflicted Ako - Enraged Smash * 24 The Afflicted Huan - Broad Head Arrow * 24 The Afflicted Miju - Ray of Judgment * 24 The Afflicted Thu - Order of Apostasy * 24 The Afflicted Li Yun - Stolen Speed * 24 The Afflicted Kam - Mind Burn * 24 The Afflicted Soon Kim - Shadow Form * 24 The Afflicted Hakaru - Weapon of Quickening Dialogues Cutscene 1 Additional Notes *To gain access to Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) as a foreigner you must complete the Zen Daijun mission, then join a team doing the last part of Mayhem in the Market (watch for parties in The Marketplace). You will be teleported in with the team into the local quarter. *To gain access to Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) as Canthan you have two choices. One way to gain access is to tag along with a foreign character doing Welcome to Cantha. Alternatively, after you complete Nahpui Quarter (Mission) you can simply run yourself to the gate. It will be open. *The players will be taken to Dragon's Throat (Location) at the completion of this mission. To continue the storyline take the quest Finding The Oracle from Messenger Gosuh. *Canthan chests now spawn after clearing the major areas of monsters. *Messenger Vetaura, Herald Demrikov, Emissary Heleyne and Courier Torivos are helpers according to the story line, but they are attacked by minions when a necromancer or ritualist have them in the neighbourhood. Category:Factions missions Category:Bugs